Entonces Juguemos a besarnos
by Bethany W
Summary: Se acercó sigilosamente a mí; no tenía duda alguna. Esperaba que fuera fácil, y que no correspondiera sus besos…Y tal vez esto se volvería más que un juego de besos. Y lo tendría para lo que yo quisiera.


¡Hola! Soy nueva en esta página. Bueno, aquí un SasuSaku hecho por mí. Ojala les guste. Con esto me presento en esta página.

**Autora:** Bethany W.

**Título:** Entonces... Juguemos a besarnos

**Rating**: K+

**Capítulos**: Uno

**Summary**: Se acercó sigilosamente a mí; no tenía duda alguna. Esperaba que fuera fácil, y que no correspondiera sus besos…Y tal vez esto se volvería más que un juego de besos. Y lo tendría para lo que yo quisiera.

**Desclaimer:** Naruto no es mío.

**Entonces… Juguemos a besarnos**

Miré disimuladamente por la ventana; No había nada interesante en clase, y al parecer en el patio de la escuela tampoco. Vi lo que siempre había ahí. Los chicos de tercer grado, ahí estaban Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que la otra vez en la discoteca me había tirado accidentalmente el jugo en mi blusa. El primo de Hinata: Neji Hyuga, un joven serio y caballeroso. También estaban, Kiba Inuzuka y Lee, Shino y Sai. Pero también estaba _él_.

Su piel tan nívea, su cuerpo musculoso pero no llega extremo. Su rostro tan blanco como la nieve, sus irises negros que no mostraban ningún tipo de sentimiento. ¡Es tan lindo! Pero claro sólo es el envoltorio.

Si alguien me preguntara si he hablado con ese niño engreído; diría que sí. No fue la mejor impresión, recuerdo perfectamente el día en que lo conocí.

**Flash Back**

Iba tan distraída corriendo hacia la escuela, que ni me daba cuenta que venía gente de todos lados. Ya iba atrasada dos minutos, aunque no me preocupaba tanto ya que me tocaba con el profesor de química Kakashi Hatake y el por lo menos llega 15 minutos después.

Pero tal vez ese día justo llegara temprano, asique apresure mi paso. No me di cuenta que habían unas pequeñas piedras delante de mí y saque a relucir mi torpeza. Ya sentía el suelo contra mi cara, pero no fue así.

Antes de caer directo al piso, sentí que me atraían por atrás. No sé quien era ¡Pero se lo agradecía mucho! La persona tenía sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, cuando me sentí segura de caer, me solté de su agarre y di la media vuelta para ver a mi salvador ya que por sus manos vi que era un chico. Sólo espero que no sea un viejo pervertido.

Y lo _vi _era un varón. No era como imaginaba a mi _salvador _pero, bueno se asemejaba a algo. Lo estudie con la mirada; era más o menos de mi altura, era contextura delgada. Su piel era bronceada, tenía unas marcas como un _zorrito_, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso. Su cabello revuelto, rubio. Llevaba ropa escolar similar al de mi escuela, lo raro es que nunca lo había visto por ahí.

Su mirada se cruzo con la mía.

—Oye gracias por haberme tomado a tiempo, soy un poco torpe— le dije. No me pareció guapo, pero era lindo. Sonrió de una manera angelical.

—Jeje, no es de nada. Eso si tuve que venir corriendo ayudarte— expresó el muchacho. En mi rostro, estoy segura que demostraba un signo de interrogación.

Él lo entendió, pero alguien más lo llamó.

—_Dobe_, vamos no debemos perder más el tiempo en esta estupidez. Ya llevamos atrasados más de 15 minutos. — hablo un chico.

Posé mi mirada sobre él. Y me hele, el chico era extremadamente guapo, tenía un cuerpo largo, musculoso pero no llega a tanto, su piel nívea eran más blanca que la mía. Oh por Kami y su rostro. Era como el de un ángel. Tenía facciones delicadas, pero fuerte a la vez. Sus ojos eran negros como la misma noche, eran serios e inexpresivos.

¡Qué guapo es el chico! Pero me di cuenta, no miraba ni a su amigo, ni a mí. Al parecer era más interesante ver como un insecto era aplastado por un zapato en el suelo.

—Espera teme, ¿Cómo te llamas? — me preguntó.

—Sakura Haruno— le respondí.

—Ah, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki ¡De veras!, bueno ¿Sabes él porque vine tan apresurado a ayudarte? No, no lo sabes. La cosa es que cuando te vi que ibas a caer, yo justamente estaba hablando por celular, entonces le dije al teme que te viniera a ayudar pero el idiota dijo que no tenía tiempo para venir a ayudar a niñita torpe— observe a Naruto, me pareció una respuesta sincera. ¡Pero no creo que ese chico tan guapo fuera capaz de decir algo así!

Lo mire a él, recién él me miro. Elevo levemente sus cejas, y con una mueca de disgusto se dirigió hacia a Naruto.

¡Qué! ¿Acaso no me nota?

—Hn. Dobe, no tenía y no tengo tiempo para recoger o ayudar a niñitas que no saben caminar— se me desencajo la mandíbula. Ahora sí, ¿Quién se cree?, estaba a punto de decirles algunas palabrotas, pero algo me dijo que me alejara y volviera a mi tema inicial.

¡Por Kami la escuela!

Me di la vuelta y empecé a correr rápidamente a la escuela. Con un solo pensamiento, _¡Maldito chico guapo!_.

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde ese día lo recuerdo perfectamente. Ahora ni se molesta en hablarme cuando cruzamos por el mismo pasillo.

—¡HARUNO! — me asuste por el grito, y me encontré con el profesor Asuma mirándome bien enojado. Y también con la burla de otros.

—¿Dónde está Haruno? ¿Anda en la luna? — lo mire y Asuma sensei también me miraba. Al parecer me había estado hablando desde hace un rato. —No es la primera vez que pasa _eso_. Siempre en mis clases la pillo mirando por la ventana. ¿Qué hay de interesante? Yo sólo veo a los chicos de tercer grado haciendo deporte. ¿O eso está mirando?... ¿Sabe? Vaya con la directora y dígale que yo la mande porque en las clases no presta atención.

—Pero profesor…—

—Sin peros Srta. Haruno— enfadada me levante de mi asiento. Logre divisar a Ino, que moría de la risa, ¡Maldita cerda! No sé como es mi mejor amiga, si se reí de mis desgracias.

También mire a Asuma sensei, apuntaba la puerta. ¡Qué vergüenza! Todos los de la clase reían a más no poder y Asuma no hacía nada para pararlos.

Salí por la puerta, y no vi a nadie en los pasillos. Pero logré escuchar unos comentarios a lo lejos. Eran chicas.

—_¡Chicas! Adivinen lo que me pasó. _

—_¿Qué sucedió Karin?_

—_Es que mi Sasuke ¡Me habló!_

—_¿Y?_

—_¿Y qué? ¡Es un logro! Por lo menos a mi me habla… A otras ni siquiera las mira._

Entorne mis ojos. Por cada lugar que pasaba hablaban de Sasuke, ya estaba tan fastidiada de todo esto. Siempre pillaba a Karin hablando de Sasuke, como también a Tayuya. Karin es una chica linda, se podría decir que es la chica más popular en el colegio. Pero no le tengo envidia, soy linda creo.

Seguí con mi camino; a lo lejos divise que los chicos de tercer grado iban a los camarines. Sentí curiosidad, tal vez me encontrara con los chicos sexys de la escuela semi-desnudos.

Me abofetee mentalmente. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Esos chicos no tienen nada de interesantes.

"_¡Mentira!"_

Cómo odiaba que mi mente me contradijera en mis acciones. Aunque tal vez podría hacerle caso e ir…

¡Bueno! ¿Qué más da?

Me encamino hacia los camarines y disimuladamente por una apertura bien pequeña que había en la puerta, veo a los chicos.

Al primero que vi fue a Neji Hyuuga ¡No tengo permitido recorrerlo con la mirada! Tenten me amenazo que si veía que yo recorría con la mirada a **su **chico, no me perdonaría. También ahí estaba Naruto… ¡Problema! Hinata lo quería y si me viera así me diría mala amiga.

—¿Qué haces? —

_Mierda._

—Y-yo sólo miraba por ahí— ¿Por qué no era otra persona? Claro, es Sasuke Uchiha. ¡No tendría que haberlo visto! Estaba sin la camisa… Este no era de nadie y podría verlo, pero me di cuenta que él estaba mirándome fijamente.

Todo su rostro decía ¡Mentira!. Tenía que inventar algo rápido ya.

—E-es que… Bueno, la directo-tora me dijo que te viniera a buscar…— fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Pero si se le ocurre ir con la directora estoy muerta.

—Hn. Entonces vamos. No tengo todo el tiempo. — dijo, ¡Ay no! ¿Qué hago? Él ya se había dado vuelta para encaminarse hacia la oficina, pero me di cuenta de un no tan pequeñísimo detalle.

—¿¡Vas a ir sin camisa!? — se me salió de la boca. Ahora pensara que soy un tipo de retrasada mental.

—Sí. ¿Acaso tienes algún problema? _Sakura_. — me pregunto. Oh maldito tenía esa sonrisa de chico malo que tanto me gusta.

—No, es sólo que… — no pude decir nada más, ya que vi como las féminas venían corriendo para abalanzarse a Sasuke, porque el niño estaba sin camisa.

Lo último que vi, fue que Sasuke se acercaba hacia mí, y después todo se volvió negro.

Desperté en la enfermería de la escuela. No sé como llegue ahí.

Sólo ahora veo a Ino y Hinata a mi lado izquierdo y a Tenten al otro lado.

—¿Qué sucedió Ino? — pregunté.

—No lo sé. Sólo que te desmayaste y que Sasuke te trajo aquí— dijo.

—E-es verdad Sasuke-kun t-te trajo para acá. Dijo qu-que te habías desmayado cu-cuando lo viste sin camisa.

—Ah _eso_- ¿¡QUÉ!? — intente reparar. Es verdad no recuerdo nada, pero lo que sí recuerdo es que hablaba con Sasuke y él estaba sin camisa. Y ahí no supe nada más.

—¡No te alteres! Es verdad eso fue lo que dijo Sasuke— dijo Tenten.

—Tendrás que contarnos todos los detalles. Toda la escuela lo sabe. Naruto se encargo de decirlo a todos, ahora nos tenemos que ir frentona— eso lo dijo Ino, pero ¡Agh maldito Sasuke, él dijo eso sólo para fastidiarme! Ya se las verá conmigo, lo haré pagar.

Las chicas se pararon de las sillas y se fueron por la puerta, a las clases. Ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la venganza hacía Sasuke.

Pero de pronto veo a alguien asomarse desde la puerta. Aparento estar dormida.

—No soy tonto, sé que estas despierta— y escuche _su _voz. Abrí los ojos y lo vi a él, ahora con camisa. Se acercó a la camilla y se sentó en la misma silla donde Ino había estado anteriormente.

—¿Por qué dijiste algo así? — no me fui con rodeos, y fui a la pregunta del millón.

Él sonrió.

—Hn. Porque se me dio la gana— respondió con simpleza, restándole importancia al asunto. Pero claro ahora no será él al que pensaran que anda como loco detrás de una chica. Claro ahora todos piensan que a mí me gusta él.

—¡Eres un maldito! —

—Tú no tienes derecho de hablarme así— me respondió. Su sonrisa ya no estaba, ahora la reemplazaba una mueca de desagrado.

—Yo hablo como se me da la gana— ¡Hn! Él no tenía derecho a callarme.

—Me voy. No pierdo más el tiempo con una molestia como tú.

Oh ahora no se iría. Él se había parado de la silla, pero lo detuve tomándolo de su muñeca. Su rostro estaba enfadado, y mostraba un atisbo de sorpresa.

Y lo besé.

No había tiempo de ser delicada. No. Estrellé mi boca con la suya. Una mano la pase por su nuca. Pero me di cuenta de que no correspondía. Y me separó bruscamente, tuve que soltarme al instante. Su mirada no reflejaba ira o furia, no había nada.

Y eso me hizo enojar.

Estaba a punto de gritarle unas cuantas palabras. Pero él fue más rápido que yo, y me besó. No fue delicado, fue tan exigente. Rompió mi labio inferior y sentí como rápidamente caía un líquido de mi labio.

¿Y si correspondía? No tenía nada de malo. Asique me apresuré a pasar mis brazos por su cuello, y él tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Comencé a corresponder el beso tan exigente que él me daba. Sus labios eran tan cálidos, fuertes aunque sean delicados a la vez. En su boca sentía un sabor mentolado. Justamente ahí vi algo me dejó helada.

Mientras me besaba; veía una pequeña sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

El maldito oxigeno se hizo presente, tuvimos que separarnos a falta de este. Saque mis brazos de su cuello y él también hacia lo mismo con sus brazos.

Al separarnos, él rompió en una carcajada arrogante. ¿Qué sucedía?

—Hn. Para la próxima vez entiende que el que besa soy yo y no al revés Haruno— dijo y prosiguió. — Y ¿Sabes? Ahora sé que al final todo lo que dije es verdad. No te resistes a mi Haruno— eso fue un golpe bajo. ¿Quién se creía el idiota? ¿Tan importante se cree? ¡Por favor!

—Por si no lo sabes, me desmaye porque ahí había falta de aire. Porque tus queridas fan's no dejaban que yo respirara aire puro.

—Ese no es el punto. Correspondiste mi beso. Asique eso dice lo mucho. _Sakura_— su querida sonrisa de niño malo aún no desaparecía. Si tanto le gustaba jugar entonces juguemos.

—Entonces bésame— levantó una ceja. Yo sonreí. —Veremos quién cae primero.

Lo vi dudar un segundo.

—Está bien, ¿Pero qué gano? Porque en realidad no me importa descubrir si tu gustas de mi— me dijo.

—Lo que quieras.

—Hn ¿Lo qué quiera?¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—Perfecto.

Se acercó sigilosamente a mí; no tenía duda alguna. Esperaba que fuera fácil, y que no correspondiera sus besos…

Y tal vez esto se volvería más que un juego de besos. Y lo tendría para lo que yo quisiera.

**Fin**

¿Críticas, sugerencias, agradecimientos, tomatazos? Aquí.


End file.
